Poison
by Raven06
Summary: RobinxSlade Robin is on a mission and gets hurt in an unexpected way. As he lay dying in an abandoned alleyway, he gets help from the most unlikely, and unwanted, person. Will he accept his help? Or will his hate get in the way?
1. Hurt

**Poison I**

**Slade x Robin**

Robin was surprised that the dart made contact, more specifically contact with the sensitive skin of his neck. The black haired hero was surprised further to find that the dart had been poisoned. It had only been, he guessed, about twenty seconds since he had been hit and he could already feel the venom taking effect.

Everything around him started to smear around the edges and his chest was starting to feel abnormally tight, forcing him to have to fight for every breath. _Not good, _the Boy Wonder thought to himself. He needed to get in touch with the other Titans.

Reaching for his communicator he found that his fingers had already lost sensation in them, making it damn near impossible to hold onto anything. The black and yellow communicator fell to the ground with a clatter as Robin's legs almost gave out from under him.

Staggering back against a wall, he winced and tried to regain his balance. Coughing he felt something warm drip from his mouth. Reaching up to his chin he found that it was blood. Black spots filled the young teen's vision as his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the cold asphalt of the dark ally. The force of his head coming in contact with the ground caused him to let out a gasp of pain.

The red and green hero's vision swam and he coughed again, this time expelling even more red liquid from his mouth. All of his extremities had lost at least half their feeling and now his eyesight was fading as well. Robin fell into darkness mere seconds before a pair of orange and black clad feet appeared in front of him.


	2. Unlikely Savior

**Poison II**

**Slade x Robin**

It was about a minute later when the young hero regained some small degree of consciousness. _So…tired, _he thought as he forced his lungs to work. It was then that he realized that he was being carried. _Who-? _Robin tried to think of who it could possibly be. Judging by the build and strength of the arms holding him, he deduced that it was Cyborg.

"Cy…borg," he ground out.

"Not quite," a calm voice said. Robin's eyes snapped open and he struggled against the arms that were holding him. Pain shot through his body at the sudden and violent movement, but he didn't care.

Once free of the arms, he staggered away from the figure that had been carrying him. Robin's legs had lost all sensation in them so he was having a difficult time supporting his own weight.

"Come now Robin," the calm voice said in a slightly amused manner. "Is that how you're going to thank the one that's trying to keep save you?"

"Slade," the black haired teen growled in a raspy voiced as he narrowed his masked eyes at the black and orange villain in front of him. The older man said something but Robin's hearing was starting to go, making everything sound like it was under water.

His legs buckled from under him and he coughed more blood from his mouth. The red and green hero didn't see it, but Slade's eye widened slightly as he made his way towards the young boy. Robin sensed his arch nemesis's approached and his mind forced his body to react.

Whipping out his staff he forced himself to his feet and swung at the older man, catching him off guard. The metal poll made contact with Slade's mask with a resounding clang. Robin had little time to appreciate his hit before he staggered backwards on unfeeling legs.

The young teen's foot caught on the edge of something causing him to fall backwards. Robin expected to fall back onto some sort of hard surface, not to keep falling. A building, they had been on top of a building.

Robin felt his body crash into something hard, something metal, but the pain didn't register in his brain. _So…tired…so…cold,_ that was the young hero's last thoughts before he blacked out, before the asphalt from below caught his body.


	3. Oxygen

**Poison III**

**Slade x Robin**

Pain. That was the first thing Robin felt when his body decided to come back to the world of the living. He tried to move his arms but found that they were strapped down at the wrist, along with his feet. Then the young hero realized that he had some sort of mask covering his nose and mouth. It was an oxygen mask.

Taking in his surroundings he found that he was laying on a metal examination table, not unlike those found in an operating room. That thought alone caused an involuntary shudder to wrack through his body. The movement caused his muscles to groan in protest and him to wince.

"Nice to see that you decided to rejoin the land of the living," the calm voice of Slade said from across the room. Robin's head snapped in the direction of Slade's voice but he immediately regretted it. The sensitive skin of his neck quickly reminded him of the dart that had been there previously.

_How long was I out? Why did Slade save me? Why-? _The young teen's thoughts were interrupted by the orange and black form of Slade looming over him in the most dominating fashion. Robin narrowed his eyes at his arch nemesis loathingly and tried to speak. However all that accomplished was causing him to break into a coughing fit.

"I suggest that you refrain from talking for a few hours. The poison spread to your lungs and parts of your throat and your blood hasn't been fully purged yet," the older man said in his usual calm voice as he un-strapped the red and green hero's wrists and feet.

Robin removed the oxygen mask from his face and forced himself to sit up. Upon doing so he realized that he had been stripped of his gloves, shirt and shoes. Then he saw the condition his body was in. He had multiple bruises scattered across his arms and a thick layer of bandages covering his ribs. Taking in a deep breath he winced in pain and clutched his left side.

"W-what…did-?" He didn't get to finish before he started to cough again, this time accompanied by blood. Gasping desperately for air he didn't protest when Slade picked up the oxygen mask and placed it back over his mouth.

"_I _didn't do anything to you. So don't get the idea in your head that I would strike you when down," Slade said emotionlessly, never taking his eye off the Boy Wonder. "All the wounds you have are your own doing." Robin cast a slightly confused glance at the masked man.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember," the orange and black villain sighed. "That was a nasty fall you took from the roof of that building." Robin's eyes widened as that memory slowly came crawling back, but that didn't explain the bruises on his arms. Slade saw the expression on the young hero's face and decided to explain.

"This is the second time you have woken in my lab. The first was…less then pleasant," he said flatly.


	4. Struggle

**Poison IV**

**Slade x Robin**

_Slade laid Robin down on the examining table and made quick work of getting the anti-venom. Where the gang had found __Inland Taipan__ venom in Jump City eluded him, but there was a right price for everything. Filling the syringe he injected the liquid into the lifeless boy's arm and readied an oxygen mask to assist him in his breathing._

_Just as he was about to place the mask over Robin's face, the young boy's eyes opened slowly. Slade hesitated ever so slightly. The villain knew that, given Robin's reaction earlier, that things were not going to go well._

_When the young hero's eyes focused on the criminal mastermind above him, he panicked. Robin's reaction was only worsened by the fact that Slade grabbed his arms and pinned him to the table._

"_Robin I need you to listen to me," the masked villain said in his usual monotone voice. The young boy didn't hear him and started to fight against his hold, much like he did when on the roof. _

"_Get off me!" He yelled in a rough voice as he managed to kick the older man off of him. The red and green hero didn't get more then ten feet from the table before he was grabbed by Slade and pinned to the floor._

_Any other time Robin would have been very uncomfortable with the position the two of them were in. Slade was nothing short of straddling the young boy and had his hands pinned on either side of his head. _

_Still fighting against the older man's hold, he didn't even realize that he had broken into a violent coughing fit and blood was dripping from his mouth._

"_Get…off," Robin managed through coughs as his struggles weakened._

"_I'm not going to hurt you," Slade said in a low voice as he released one of the young boy's hands, only to pull out another syringe. Robin's fading vision focused on the needle and he started to panic again._

"_It's just a sedative," Slade whispered as he injected the serum into the boy's right arm. Robin let out a weak moan as the drug started to take its effect. Eyelids drooping he forced himself to stay conscious. He didn't see it but under Slade's mask, a smirk had spread across his face._

"_Sleep Robin," he purred in the Boy Wonder's ear as he leaned over him dominatingly. Not even a second later, Robin was out like a light._

Slade smirked at the memory from under his mask.

"You gave me quite a struggle before I was able to sedate you," the man said, amusement laced in his voice as he looked at the bandaged hero. Robin glared at him untrustingly. _Stubborn as always, _Slade thought mildly amused.

The orange and black villain had always admired the young boy's bravery and his ability to remain clam even in the worst situations. However, seeing Robin like this reminded him that he was, indeed, still just a child.

Slade took in the young hero's figure and noticed that he was shivering slightly. This didn't surprise him considering his lair _was _underground and there was little heating to speak of. Also, the fact that the Boy Wonder was still running a fever that was hovering around 102 did little to help the situation. Soundlessly, he slipped from the room to fetch the young boy some warmer clothes.

Robin had been lost in his own thoughts when he looked up and suddenly realized that Slade was no longer in the room. _Now's my chance! _He thought as he pushed himself off the look-alike operating table. The instant his bare feet came in contact with the cool cement floor, a jolt of pain shot through his left foot.

Gasping in pain, his leg gave out from under him and he struggled to regain his footing. Wincing at the unwanted pain his brain was registering, he tried to steady himself on a small table that was beside him. It was on rollers.

Eyes widening in shock, he instinctively tried to put weight on the hurt foot but all this got him was it simply giving out from under him. Robin closed his eyes as his body went rigid as it prepared itself to hit the floor.

Instead he fell into a pair of strong, warm arms. Opening his masked eyes, the young hero found himself looking up at the masked face of his arch nemesis. Slade smirked under his two toned mask.

"Anxious to get back into my arms are we?" The older man teased.


	5. Ankle

**Poison V**

A bright blush of embarrassment came to Robin's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes at Slade in anger. Said villain ignored this and picked the young hero up. Slade was disturbed at how little the fifteen year old boy weighed and made a mental note to feed him later. If there was one thing that Slade couldn't stand it was someone being too thin, and Robin was just that.

Once he sat Robin back on the table he noticed that his left ankle was swollen and had a slightly purple tinge to it. Slade kneeled and reached out to examine the boy's ankle, and wasn't surprised when it was jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me," the young hero growled in, what he hoped was, an angry tone. It was, but sounded quite weak and tired. Slade sighed in an annoyed fashion and looked up at Robin.

"Don't make me sedate you again," he said. However, this time his tone carried a bit of an edge to it. This seemed to get Robin's attention. Slade watched the young boy's face carefully. It was obvious that he didn't want the villain touching him, but at the same time he didn't want to be sedated either. Robin sighed in defeat and allowed the orange and black villain to touch his injured ankle.

Slade took the swollen joint in his hand and examined it for a few seconds. He released Robin's foot and slid off his gloves. Said hero didn't see this and gasped slightly when he felt something warm touching him. Looking down he saw that Slade had taken off his black gloves and was examining his injury with surprising gentleness.

"You're lucky it isn't broken," Slade said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a wrap for Robin's ankle.

The Boy Wonder's eyes never left the criminal mastermind's hands as he bandaged his ankle. Slade felt Robin's gaze on him and couldn't help but smirk under his mask. _Untrusting as always, _he thought as he secured the wrap.


End file.
